miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes' Day
" "File:FC Email Response for Season 2 EP Prod Codes.jpg is an two-part episode special in Season 2 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. The special involves in a never-before-seen kind of fight between the heroes and the "best of the worst akumatized villains."https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here and English subtitles here)Information revealed at an event with the writers on May 17, 2017. Synopsis It's the Day of Heroes in Paris and everyone must prepare a good action for others. Bogged by her activities as Ladybug, Marinette did not have time to prepare hers. For fear of disappointing her friends by announcing that she has not prepared anything, Marinette lies to them and finds herself quickly overcome by her own lie. Her nightmare is just beginning... Hawk Moth has akumatized his assistant Nathalie into Catalyst, a supervillain that will allow him to put into action the plan he's been concocting for a long time, that will finally make it possible to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir.https://twitter.com/MiraculousINTL/status/1011622625066586113 Episodes The episodes, in order, are: * Catalyst * Mayura Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Tikki * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Plagg * Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge * Trixx * Nino Lahiffe/Carapace * Wayzz * Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee * Pollen * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth/Scarlet Hawk Moth * Nooroo * Nathalie Sancoeur/Catalyst * Akumas Minor characters * Tom Dupain * Sabine Cheng * Emilie Agreste * Adrien's bodyguard/Gorizilla * Caline Bustier * Ivan Bruel/Stoneheart * Nathaniel Kurtzberg * Sabrina Raincomprix/Vanisher * Mylène Haprèle/Horrificator * Alix Kubdel/Timebreaker * Lê Chiến Kim/Dark Cupid * Max Kanté/Gamer * Rose Lavillant/Princess Fragrance * Juleka Couffaine * Lila Rossi/Volpina * Ali (pictured) * Lila's mother * Mr. Damocles * André Bourgeois/Malediktator * Nadja Chamack/Prime Queen * Dark Ladybug (illusion) * August's mother (background) * Nora Césaire * Ella and Etta Césaire * Jagged Stone/Guitar Villain * Clara Nightingale/Frightningale * Fred Haprèle/The Mime * Wang Fu * Fang (dragon form) * Gigantitan * Glaciator * Animan * Rogercop * Style Queen * Riposte * Syren * Stormy Weather * Pharaoh * Darkblade * Frozer * Civilians * Students Trivia *The French title of this two-part is "Le Jour des Héros", which means "The Heroes' Day." * The special was first hinted at during an event at ZAG Studios with the writers. Sébastien Thibaudeau teased that Princess Fragrance would appear again in Season 3, along with her not being alone and this moment with them being "huge." ** Though it is later revealed on June 26, 2018 by Family Channel that the special is actually for Season 2. * This episode has returning akumatized villains, which has only been seen so far in "Stoneheart". Gallery :Main articles: Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)/Gallery and Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)/Gallery Screenshots Catalyst - Title Card.jpg| "Catalyst" title card Catalyst Ending Card.png| "Catalyst" end card Promotional artwork Le Jour des Héros.png Day of Heroes 2.jpg The Heroes' Day 3.jpg Heroes' Day Promotional Artwork.jpg de:Der Heldentag es:El Día de los Héroes pl:Le Jour des Héros pt-br:O Dia dos Heróis Category:Special episodes Category:Unaired US episode